Looking For Lessons
by Willmaster
Summary: Zexion goes on a stroll, headache in tow, brooding on a certain blond musician. What will he do to get closer to the object of his desires and, possibly, affections? OneShot, Zemyx, Light dusting of FluffSmut.


Looking For Lessons.

Zexion walked the cold, white corridors of Castle Oblivion, deep in thought as always. The rest of the Organisation where out on assignments or training, leaving Zexion no one to talk to. Not that he ever really talked to any of them, Zexion always preferred to read. He got by socially by simply reading _people_; their mannerisms and habits, the way they talked to others, body language and the like. It was this, his way of socialising, that made many believe him to be cold and detached. Sure, as a Nobody, he couldn't be much more, but like every Nobody he knew that in the right situation, even the coldest of Dusk's could feel like it had a heart again.

Black boots thudded against white marble, like the dull throb of a headache. It was this affliction that had caused Zexion to take a walk, out of the confines of his room. He intended on heading out, maybe to another world, but something made him stop. A soft tune floated through the air of the corridor, emanating from a door not twenty aces from where Zexion stood. He recognised the room as Demyx'; the door had a small wave drawn on the knob. Now, Zexion knew full well that Demyx preferred his Sitar, but he also knew about the blonds love for guitars, and string instruments in general. The tune continued, raising in tempo and pitch slowly.

Zexion, like a moth to the flame, was drawn to the music. He liked Demyx, he was a sweet natured teen. If Zexion could choose anyone to be given their heart back, it would have been Demyx. He simply didn't deserve the un-life he currently lived. It would have been safe to say that Zexion had a little crush on Demyx, but for what reason he didn't know. Maybe it was the blonds carefree attitude, or his constant smile, or his slightly shy demeanour. Either way, Zexion couldn't help but smile to himself whenever the blond was around. He wanted to spend more time around the musician, but couldn't fathom how to go about it. They had nothing in common, apart from their lack of hearts, and Zexion never spoke much. He was doomed.

As he stood there, outside the door that separated him from the object of his fantasies, it suddenly hit him. _Music_. That was how Zexion could do it. With a steady hand (and an unsteady breath), Zexion knocked on the door. Nothing happened. The music from within continued unhindered. Zexion knocked harder. He waited for a second before turning down the hall and pulling his hood up. He started off down the hall, cursing his stupidity for daring to interrupt the blonde, for even trying. He didn't notice the music had topped, or that the door opened and a blond head poked out.

"Zexion?"

His name from those lips made the stoic Nobody stop in his tracks. He turned slightly to look over his shoulder at the confused musician.

"Did…did you just knock on my door?" Demyx asked, looking up and down the corridor. Zexion nodded slowly. Demyx' mouth pulled into a soft smile.

"Oh well…did you want something?"

Zexion could only nod once more, turning to face the blond.

"Well…don't stand out there, come in." Demyx said, now smiling happily. He motioned for Zexion to enter his room, and the silent teen followed wordlessly.

Demyx' room could have been more closely described as a recording studio. There where amps in every corner, effects pedals all across the white floor, a small inventory of guitars on a rack by one wall, a harp against another, a Baby Grand at one end (The rooms in the castle where _huge_) and his precious Sitar on a stand. Wires trailed everywhere; his desk was covered in musical scores, works in progress and scrapped ideas. Zexion didn't need to see, but he knew the _en suit_ had the largest bath in the castle, apart from the swimming pool. Zexion often thought of various _other_ uses for the large bath, and none of them included being alone and getting clean.

Demyx sat down and picked up his acoustic guitar and strummed it slowly. Zexion just stood still, having pulled his hood off.

"So um…what's up?" Demyx asked, playing with the plectrum in his fingers.

"I was passing by and…I could hear you playing in the corridor," Zexion said (well more accurately, whispered.) "You play very well…I was wondering if maybe you would teach me how to play."

Demyx' expression grew more and more delighted with every word of the quiet teens. It was, in fact, the most he had ever heard the teen say. He loved it when Zexion spoke, but obviously didn't show it; he'd get slammed with a big book for mentioning it.

"You want to learn guitar?" Demyx asked in clarification.

Zexion nodded.

"From me?"

Another nod.

Demyx raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"What do I get in return?" The blond said, leaning on his guitar.

"What do you want?" Zexion asked, not really caring what Demyx asked for, he'd give it regardless.

"You know what? The pleasure of your company will be enough." Demyx said, smiling more to himself that the other teen.

They decided that, rather than wait (and give Zexion time to back out), that they'd start lessons right away, three times a week, 'work' permitting. The first two weeks where very strange for both teens; speaking was minimal as Demyx took Zexion through the basic workings of a guitar, the strings, chromatic scales and such. Demyx loaned Zexion an old (but reliable) guitar to practice on, which he did every hour he wasn't working, sleeping or reading. Zexion loved the hours he spent in Demyx' room with the blond, going over chords and notes. He found it hard to concentrate sometimes, especially when he'd purposefully arrive early and catch Demyx just drying off from a shower, hardly dressed.

Demyx, silently, thanked whatever lucky stars he had that Zexion came to his room three times a week for those few hours. His thoughts and 'feelings' for the silent teen where escalating to a point where cold showers where becoming the norm. His writing in music began to take a different turn, thanks to the time Demyx spent with his secret love. What it lost in its usual energetic tempo and tones, it made up for in its deeper, more meaningful undertones.

Demyx was happy with the arrangement they had. He always wound up wanting more, but he always figured quality over quantity. One week, right after covering Minor chords, Demyx received a very large helping of _quality_.

Zexion just couldn't get his little finger to work. It was hopeless; the damn thing would not obey his command to press down. It frustrated him beyond all logic. What was worse was how Demyx laughed at him while he struggled to make the offending appendage work.

"I don't see the humour in this…" Zexion said, staring at his finger, his face contorted in concentration.

"It' your face." Demyx said with a little laugh. "You look like you're about to explode."

"I might do if this finger doesn't move soon." Zexion said, looking up.

Demyx sighed and placed his own guitar on the floor, beside where he had been sitting crossed-legged. Zexion was sat on the edge of his bed. Demyx stood up and sat on the bed behind Zexion, placing one leg either side of the smaller teen.

"What are you doing Demyx?" Zexion asked, looking nervously over his shoulder.

"Helping you." Demyx said simply, taking Zexions left hand in his own on the fret-board and his right with the pick in his own right. The sensation of Demyx' hand on his own almost made Zexion melt right there and then.

With his left hand Demyx guided Zexions over the frets and softly pressed his fingers into the right positions, and with his right he softly strummed over the strings. The chord resounded perfectly from the guitar.

"See? Not to hard is it?" Demyx said, turning to face his 'student'. Seeing how his chin was resting on Zexions shoulder, turning his head meant their faces where in, shall we say, very close proximity. Zexion, who couldn't _not _notice this, discovered his body was betraying his thoughts about the current situation. His breathing quickened, his skin became warm and slightly flushed and, oh yes…his trousers became very constricting.

Demyx didn't have the first clue what made him sit behind Zexion like he did, but all he knew was that it felt _real_ good pressed behind him like that, especially with his hands actually _touching_ Zexions. It was probably more than he could have wished for, but something told him that he was on the right track. He felt daring, like it was a case of now-or-never.

"I don't know how you can play with that coat on Zexion. The arms are getting in the way of your strumming." Demyx pointed out, tugging at the offending clothing part to prove his point.

"I never thought about it." Zexion said, pushing up the arm on his coat. It worked for a second, but then the baggy arm fell down again.

"Here…let me…"

Demyx took the guitar from Zexions lap and set it aside. With slightly shaking hands, he unzipped the front of the large coat. Zexion, pleasantly shocked at this, sat still, secretly enjoying the attention. The zipper ended and Demyx slipped his hands under the collar, prying the coat off Zexions shoulders. Before he could stop himself, Zexion allowed his head to roll back, onto Demyx' shoulder, out of pure comfort.

"Someone's enjoying this." Demyx said with a little laugh, a laugh that only just covered his change in breathing; the shallow, quick pants of anticipation.

"It's hard not to." Zexion said, eyes closed.

Demyx took this as a good sign, so he dared to reach a little further. As the coat came away from the teens back, Demyx slowly pulled it down Zexions arms, running his hands over the smooth skin as he did so. Zexion dropped all pretences and sighed into Demyx' ear, a smile tugging at his lips. The coat fell away, leaving behind just the teen in his black T-Shirt, black uniform leather trousers (sadly, synthetic) and the tall black boots. Demyx was lounging around in a black tank top and jeans (again, he'd just got out of the shower when Zexion arrived).

"Demyx?" Zexion murmured, still leaning into the blond.

"Yes Zex'?"

"Thank you for teaching me…"

"It's my pleasure."

"I'm not really one for talking much…I guess you noticed."

"Yeah…It's kind of obvious."

"…I really like you Demyx. You're not like the others."

"I could say the same for you, y'know."

"Well…I'm not an easy Nobody to like."

"Didn't stop me though did it?"

Somehow, in this exchange of words, Demyx' arms had wound themselves around Zexion's torso, and Zexion had found one of has hands on the back of Demyx' neck and the other on the blonds ankle (Demyx had crossed his legs around the quiet teen, folding them over Zexion's own legs).

"How did we get like this?" Demyx mused, smiling once more.

"I don't know…but I like it." Zexion replied, passing his fingers through the blonde's hair. In response, Demyx buried his face in Zexion's neck, pressing his cheek and lips against the warm skin.

"Demyx…can I kiss you?" Zexion blurted out, almost wishing he could take the words back. Demyx raised his face and glanced at the teen in his arms.

"If you want to..."

"Do _you_ want me to?"

Demyx nodded, a small flicker of a smile playing on his lips. Zexion didn't waste any time in turning his head slightly and leaning up to press his lips softly against Demyx'. Demyx cupped Zexions cheek with his hand, pulling him closer softly. It was like fireworks where going off on the lips of the two teens. Weeks of wishing, hoping, discreet glances and restless nights all came down to one action.

And what an action it was. This kiss, while brief, sparked something in the two Nobodies. A flicker in their eyes, an echo of a beat in the cages they called their chest. Zexion felt it, or something that felt like something he once knew. Demyx felt it differently, like something he felt every time he saw Zexion.

"Zexion…don't tell anyone but…I think the Superior is wrong about us." Demyx said, gazing into Zexions only visible eye.

"How so?" Zexion replied, rubbing his hand up Demyx' leg.

"I think…we don't have hearts but…I think we can still feel. You make me feel. I think I love you Zexion."

Zexion, upon hearing this, pressed his lips to Demyx once more, daring to slip his tongue past his lips a little. He ran his hand up the blonde's chest and pressed him back onto the bed. The blond gasped as their crotches brushed against one another.

"I love you Demyx. I'm going to show you just how much…if you want me to…"

Demyx was already pulling up the black shirt Zexion wore.

"Blind me…"

-----

Axel had gone for a stroll around the castle; it made him feel commanding and masterly. He passed by Demyx' room on his walk, expecting to hear the soft melodies that grated his nerves so much. Instead, gasps, moans and cries of pleasure floated on the air. Two names where called out above the pleasure filled cries. Axel stopped by the door, closed his eyes and smiled as the cries rose in a crescendo. A final gasp and cry and all went quiet. Axel walked away with a smile on his face.

"Music to my ears…nice one Dem'."

* * *

AN: Shhhhhhhh, dont tell anyone, but I changed the huge ass BLUNDER of a mistake in this fic. LOL. Anyone interested, Sieze The Day is gonna take longer than I thought...more backstory to write. Be with you soon. LOV YALL!!!! 


End file.
